Les Léa
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elles sont enfant, sorcière, mère, fille. Elles sont femme avant tout. Elles sont des dizaines à avoir connu Poudlard, à avoir connu la Guerre ou non, à y avoir joué un rôle. Elles sont souvent relégués au second plan. Pourtant, elles sont combatives, courageuses, cruelles, impertinentes. Chiantes ? [Chaque chapitre correspond à un vers de la chanson "Léa" de Louise Attaque]
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

_**Chapitre 1 : Elle est pas terroriste – Bellatrix Lestrange**_

Il faisait nuit. On aurait même pu dire que c'était une nuit sans étoiles, sans lune également. Et pourtant, la lumière embrasait le ciel. Exubérante, elle s'exposait à la vue de tous. On n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Ils avaient cessé. Mais la nuit brillait toujours. Des flammes rouges la dévoraient.

Seule, une jeune femme contemplait son œuvre. Debout sur la colline, à quelques centaines de mètres de la scène, elle observait avec un sourire confiant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les murs de la maison s'effondraient. Le bois de la toiture craquait. Les propriétaires brûlaient dans l'enfer des flammes.

Bellatrix ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle venait faire. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir tué ces sorciers. Ils ne méritaient même pas ce titre, ils n'étaient que des nés-moldus, qui auraient toujours dû le rester, et ne pas prétendre s'infiltrer dans le monde sorcier pour le pervertir. Ils n'étaient que des déchets, de la boue sur ses chaussures qu'elle effaçait d'un simple coup de chiffon. Ici, le chiffon s'était simplement embrasé.

Ils avaient voulu la défier, quand elle était entrée chez eux, ils avaient même osé résister. Prétendre ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas contre les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que leur simple existence était une abomination. Prétendre enfin, ne la voyant pas faiblir, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les tuer alors que leurs enfants étaient à l'étage. Des enfants de deux nés-moldus. Des enfants qui auraient pu devenir des cracmols. Des cracmols nés-moldus. Une abomination de plus sur leur compte.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Elle avait levé sa baguette, avant de lancer son sort sans aucune pitié. Quand l'homme s'était précipité devant sa femme, dans l'espoir vain de la sauver, elle n'avait pas pour autant stoppé son acte. Quand il s'était effondré, elle était restée droite. Quand la femme s'était précipitée au chevet de son mari, en pleurs, elle l'avait achevée sans un regard pour son chagrin.

Elle était partie après avoir enflammé la maison. Les enfants mourraient dans leur sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'en occuper. Elle détestait les enfants. Ils gémissaient toujours, incapables de se contenir. Elle avait apposé la marque au-dessus de l'habitation, et avait considéré son travail fait.

Ça n'était pas grand-chose et il aurait fallu qu'elle en tue encore des centaines et des centaines pour parvenir enfin à son but. Elle le ferait. S'il le fallait, elle le ferait. Le sang qui coulait sur ses mains ne lui faisait pas peur, elle baignait dedans depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, déjà six ans auparavant. Elle avait ôté la vie à plusieurs dizaines de personnes sans en éprouver le moindre remord. C'était son rôle. Son destin.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale. Elle n'était pas comme ses sœurs. Elle n'était pas aussi faible que Narcissa, qui n'avait aucune personnalité et ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à son miroir. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'Andromeda qui ne savait décidemment pas faire les bons choix. Si jamais elle la retrouvait un jour sur son chemin, Bellatrix savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle tuerait sa sœur. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait partie de sa mission, de l'objectif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle n'était pas si attachée que ça à sa sœur. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais été proches. Et ça n'était pas les liens du sang qui comptaient pour une fois.

Elle avait changé de camp. Elle était une traître à son sang. Elle avait changé d'opinion. Elle n'avait pas suivi les préceptes de leurs parents. Elle avait totalement oublié tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Elle avait osé tourner le dos à sa famille. Elle n'en faisait plus partie. Mère l'avait effacée de la tapisserie, de toute façon.

Bellatrix ne se sentait pas folle, de penser de cette façon. Elle n'avait sûrement pas perdu la raison, bien au contraire. Elle était même sans doute celle qui l'avait le mieux conservée de la famille. Ses parents devaient être plus ou moins fiers d'elle, surtout sa mère, si froide, si cruelle, qui verrait en elle ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle ne s'était pas mariée si tôt. Si elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants.

Bellatrix était libre. Son mari n'était rien du tout, il ne comptait pas, elle l'avait épousé pour avoir la paix, pour en faire un nouveau partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour rester une femme respectable. Mais il n'avait aucune importance. Et rien à dire à sa vie. Elle était et elle resterait toujours libre et maître de ses actes.

Une seule personne avait le droit de contrôler sa vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son maître. Le seul dont elle acceptait les ordres sans rechigner et les basses besognes sans protester. Il était la lumière de sa vie, ou plutôt son cœur noir. Il était la personnification de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu du destin. Il était celui qui allait la faire côtoyer les étoiles, ivre de pouvoir et de liberté.

Alors non, elle n'avait pas peur de dire qu'elle aimait cet homme. Elle n'aimait pas seulement son corps, elle admirait sa personnalité, elle était fascinée par son talent, éblouie par son génie. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, elle le ferait les yeux fermés. Elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le voulait, pour accomplir leur destinée, tant qu'il la gardait à ses côtés. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour sa réussite, tant qu'il lui accordait l'attention qu'elle demandait. Elle était entièrement à sa merci.

Non, Bellatrix ne se sentait pas dans le mauvais chemin, sur la mauvaise voie. Elle était persuadée au contraire d'avoir fait les meilleurs choix possibles et d'être arrivée là où était sa place. Elle faisait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. On lui accordait le crédit et la puissance qu'elle voulait. On reconnaissait son incroyable talent et sa volonté hors-norme.

On lui donnait sa chance, celle de s'exprimer, de se plonger dans les profondeurs de la magie noire pour en ressortir grandie. On lui donnait l'occasion de côtoyer le meilleur professeur en la matière. On laissait ses connaissances s'étendre, sa curiosité s'assouvir, ses possibilités s'ouvrir, ses rêves s'accomplir.

Elle éradiquait les erreurs de cette planète pour se gorger de leur souffrance et apporter toute sa noirceur à leur funeste projet. Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas une terroriste. Elle était une combattante. Elle était une élève, sur les pas de son maître.

* * *

_ Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Prochain chapitre: "Elle est pas anti-terroriste"... Une idée du personnage choisi ?_


	2. Alice Londubat

_**Chapitre 2 : Elle est pas anti-terroriste – Alice Londubat**_

Elle aurait sans doute dû le laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait sans doute dû lui dire qu'elle allait simplement faire un petit tour, et non pas qu'elle partait pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si elle lui avait dit ça, son mari ne serait pas, comme elle, pris entre deux baguettes. Il ne serait pas comme elle, à risquer sa vie pour essayer de s'en sortir contre tous ces Mangemorts qui les avaient pris au piège. Il ne verrait pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux comme elle voyait la sienne.

Et dire que Neville était seul chez sa belle-mère. Que ferait celle-ci si jamais ils ne venaient pas le chercher ? Pourrait-elle s'occuper seule de lui ? Saurait-elle lui parler d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient faits, des personnes qu'ils étaient ? Saurait-elle l'aimer assez ? Neville avait besoin de beaucoup d'amour, de beaucoup de tendresse, elle l'avait vu dès les premières semaines, saurait-elle lui donner tout ça ?

Franck lui avait déjà raconté son enfance, entre ses deux parents, assez exigeants, mais justes à son avis. Ses deux parents qui avaient élevé leur fils unique dans le respect et l'humilité. Augusta pourrait-elle en faire de même avec son enfant ? Elle était seule à présent, et elle n'était plus si jeune évidemment mais peut-être saurait-elle s'en occuper.

Peut-être le Ministère de la Magie consentirait à lui donner la garde de leur petit garçon si jeune encore. Il n'avait personne d'autre, les parents d'Alice étaient décédés à cause de cette fichue Guerre, alors si le Ministère ne voulait pas lui donner la responsabilité de son éducation, comment feraient-ils ? Où irait son petit garçon ? Elle ne voulait pas le voir dans un orphelinat, non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas…

Alice en était presque malade. Imaginer son petit garçon qui l'attendait, avec ses yeux grands ouverts et ses poings fermés, ses petits pieds gigotant dans sa barboteuse, cherchant à voir apparaître sur son berceau le visage si connu de sa maman. Elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Elle ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, quand avait-il fait son premier sort, quand avait-il commencé à faire des bêtises, lesquelles, dans quelle maison avait-il été réparti à Poudlard, quand était-il devenu un homme, qui aimerait-il…

Elle aurait voulu le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau sur les deux joues, lui dire mille mots à l'oreille, écouter son petit cœur battre contre le sien. Elle aurait voulu jouer son rôle de mère plus longtemps, plus intensément, qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Elle aurait voulu être auprès de lui, à le pouponner, Franck à ses côtés, la regardant aussi intensément qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il le voyait ensemble, ému sans vouloir l'avouer.

Et pourtant, elle était là. Pourtant, elle se battait, jusqu'à la mort, ou pire encore. Elle avait échoué dans sa mission, elle le savait déjà. Mais personne ne l'arracherait à la vie pour autant. Elle se battrait comme une lionne, jusqu'à l'épuisement, Franck dans son dos répondant à ses sorts par d'autres. Ils éclusaient toutes leurs connaissances, faisaient appel à toute leur magie, pour essayer de combattre les Mangemorts face à eux.

Ils étaient encapuchonnés. Impossible de connaître leurs visages. Alice avait juste reconnu Bellatrix, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler à la folie. Si elle s'en sortait, elle jurait de la poursuivre pour la faire enfermer à Azkaban. Elle lui ferait payer la peur qu'elle avait, qui lui tenait au ventre, lui broyait les tripes.

Ils étaient aurors. Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient des combattants. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faillir, pas le droit de flancher. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester chez eux et élever tranquillement leur enfant, comme ils l'auraient voulu. Ils devaient se battre. Pour l'avenir de Neville. Pour que sa vie soit meilleure, pour qu'il ait un monde sans douleur, sans haine, sans Mangemorts.

Elle se lança alors avec toute la rage que donne le désespoir. Elle lançait ses sorts les uns après les autres, sans attendre, sans répit, impitoyable. Les formules pleuvaient et les Mangemorts tombaient. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffirait jamais. Elle était essoufflée, et dans son dos, elle sentait que Franck l'était aussi. Ils allaient bientôt tomber. Elle se raccrochait à l'image de son petit garçon avec une énergie aussi nouvelle que fugace.

Ils allaient tomber. Elle en était sûre. Elle avait beau se raccrocher à tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait trouver, chercher chaque particule de bonheur de sa vie pour la transformer en envie de vivre, elle savait qu'elle commençait à perdre du terrain. Elle commençait à doucement s'éteindre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entraîner Franck là-dedans, qu'il y en ait au moins un qui survive, un pour élever leur enfant.

Un dernier sort, et elle sut que c'était fini. Bellatrix venait de les désarmer, tous les deux, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de lancer un bouclier suffisamment puissant. Ils étaient tenus. Ainsi la fin arrivait. Bien sûr, elle chercherait à leur faire du mal. Elle chercherait peut-être même à leur soutirer des informations. Alice regarda une dernière fois son mari droit dans les yeux. Elle y lut de l'assentiment.

Ils tiendraient. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ils tiendraient ensemble, l'un pour l'autre, pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait leur vie mais pas leur loyauté. Elle n'aurait pas leur âme ni leur dignité. Alice ne deviendrait jamais une terroriste comme eux. La jeune femme releva le menton. Elle était prête face à son destin.

* * *

Prochain vers: Elle est pas intégriste... Une idée du personnage ? :)


	3. Gabrielle Delacour

_Un petit mot de remerciement pour **L.I.E.,** mon(ma) revieweur(se) anonyme, qui m'a fait très plaisir en me laissant un petit message. Et à tous mes lecteurs de se prendre au jeu et de participer aux devinettes, même si je sens qu'on va avoir de sacrées surprises, ne faisant pas les mêmes connexions personnages/vers ! Pour l'heure, je vous laisse avec le personnage que j'ai choisi..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Elle est pas intégriste – Gabrielle Delacour**_

Alors comme ça, elle devait rester plantée là ? Alors comme ça, elle devait laisser tout le monde se battre comme il voulait, et rester bien sagement à la maison en attendant que tout ça soit terminé, en attendant qu'on lui dise qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cachette ?

Gabrielle n'était qu'une enfant après tout. Elle n'avait que douze ans, bientôt treize, elle les fêterait l'été prochain. Elle était élève en deuxième année à Beauxbâtons et si elle avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'école, c'était uniquement parce que sa sœur allait bientôt se marier et qu'elle avait besoin d'être auprès de sa famille dans de telles circonstances.

La plupart des autres élèves étaient encore en classe, à écouter les professeurs leur parler de sortilèges et des métamorphoses, leur faire faire des potions peu ragoûtantes et leur apprendre les bonnes manières.

Gabrielle était bien loin de cet univers futile. Bien loin des autres élèves de sa promotion. Ici, c'était la guerre. Ici des gens se battaient pour leur liberté, pour sauver le monde sorcier, et si les français n'agissaient pas, un jour, eux aussi feraient face à cette menace, elle sentait bien que ce mage affreux dont on parlait n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle était peut-être encore une enfant mais elle comprenait certaines choses.

Et maintenant, c'était sa sœur qui allait se battre, pour être aux côtés de son futur mari, un grand colosse roux avec une famille innombrable. C'était ses parents qui allaient se ronger les ongles en la suppliant de rester avec eux, qu'ils aient au moins une fille à l'abri s'ils ne pouvaient protéger les deux. C'était toute la famille de son futur beau-frère qui allait se battre avec les autres, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore tous adultes.

Et on lui demandait de s'écarter de cette histoire ? On lui demandait de laisser les grands s'occuper de cette affaire et de retourner tranquillement à sa brosse à cheveux, son miroir et ses poupées ? On lui demandait d'attendre patiemment de voir si sa sœur revenait entière ou pas. De la laisser agir comme une adulte, comme bon lui semblait, selon ses convictions, et de ne surtout pas faire la même chose.

Gabrielle n'avait pas pour habitude de désobéir aux ordres mais il était hors de questions qu'elle les respecte, cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle en crèverait, de ne pas savoir si sa sœur allait bien, si elle pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Ce colosse roux qui disait l'aimer avait plutôt intérêt à la protéger aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à mourir pour elle.

Pour en être sûre, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon. Y aller elle aussi. Elle avait préparé ses affaires, sa grande cape contre le froid du soir, et elle avait fait le mur à l'hôtel où ses parents et elle-même logeaient en attendant le mariage. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde au Terrier mais ils avaient trouvé un petit hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule.

Gabrielle avait déjà parlé avec les enfants Weasley, elle ne les connaissait pas bien mais elle se souvenait qu'un des jumeaux avait parlé de la cabane en bois dans laquelle ils rangeaient tous leurs balais. Elle s'était introduite en douce dans le jardin de la famille juste après avoir couru dans le dédale des rues du village pour retrouver son chemin. Elle avait forcé la porte avec un alohomora bien senti et avait piqué un balai pour s'envoler vers Poudlard.

Elle n'était pas très douée pour le vol mais là c'était de sa sœur dont il s'agissait et elle aurait bravé tous les interdits pour la rejoindre. Elle tenait trop à elle, et puis elle avait dû lui sauver la vie durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Gabrielle ne l'oubliait pas. Sa sœur et elle étaient liées à jamais. Elle avait gardé son cap, se guidant à la mémoire, suivant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plusieurs fois même si elle était encore jeune à l'époque. Elle se laissait guider par les courants d'air, encourageant autant qu'elle le pouvait la vieille branche qui la soutenait et qui semblait crouler sous son poids pourtant ridicule.

Enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures de vol, elle arriva. Elle avait entendu ses parents en parler la veille, la bataille devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Ça n'était pas vraiment prévu mais c'était imminent, d'après les informations que les Weasley avaient récolté, et tous avaient déjà transplané dans l'école, les barrières ayant été pour une fois retirés pour qu'ils puissent recevoir de l'aide de l'extérieur. La petite fille ne savait de toute façon pas transplaner, elle n'aurait pas pu aller plus vite.

Quand elle posa le pied au sol, elle entendit des bruits, comme des cris de gens, et des crépitements comme des sorts qu'on lançait et qui rataient leur cible. Apparemment, elle arrivait même juste à l'heure. Elle cacha son balai dans un buisson quelconque pour le retrouver ensuite, avec un peu de chance, et fonça vers le château. Plus elle avançait et plus elle entendait des sons de combat. Jusqu'à enfin s'y retrouver elle-même.

Elle tourna la tête d'un côté, de l'autre, cherchant sa sœur du regard, évitant les sorts qu'on pouvait lui lancer par mégarde. Elle n'était pas une cible privilégiée, elle n'était qu'une gamine, on ne faisait pas attention à elle. C'était contre les personnalités sorcières qu'on se battait. C'était Harry Potter et ses complices qu'on cherchait. Elle se faufila comme elle le pouvait, se baissant dès qu'elle sentait qu'un sort la frôlait un peu trop. L'un d'eux lui brûla une mèche de cheveux et elle en profita pour les attacher aussitôt.

Elle avança encore, et trébucha sur un corps étendu. Elle retint le cri qui allait franchir ses lèvres en s'étalant de tout son long par-dessus le cadavre. C'était horrible. Vraiment horrible. Elle ne s'attarda pas à détailler le corps et fonça rapidement loin de lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre un visage sur la chair flasque sous son poids.

« Una gamine. J'ai toujours haï les gamines… » Murmura alors perversement une voix dans son dos.

La petite fille se retourna. Apparemment, elle n'allait pas pouvoir atteindre sa sœur tout de suite, surtout si on lui mettait des baguettes dans les roues. Elle serra fermement sa baguette dans les mains et écarta les pieds pour se positionner de façon stable. Fleur lui avait appris quelques petites choses à la suite du Tournoi, inquiète que sa sœur soit aussi fragile et vulnérable.

« Alors on va essayer de se défendre ? Du haut de ses trois pommes ? On va essayer de combattre un mangemort, et de faire sa fiérote, au lieu d'aller rejoindre les jupons de papa et maman ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Elle n'était pas excellente en anglais mais elle avait très bien compris la remarque blessante. Elle n'attendit pas que l'homme se remette de sa plaisanterie et lança tout de suite un premier sort. Elle n'en connaissait pas énormément mais elle avait appris ses classiques, et quelques suppléments dans des livres. Il était temps de mettre son assiduité en pratique. Elle esquiva le jet vert qui la visait et lança un jambencoton avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pas la peine de tenter le diable. Elle n'écouta pas l'insulte qui la suivait.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser des corps tomber autour d'elle, sans reconnaître les visages des victimes. Elle reconnaissait seulement certains vêtements, certaines tenues de mangemorts, d'autres d'élèves, malheureusement. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle était là pour épauler sa sœur, pas pour faire la mauviette. Elle n'était pas un poltron. Elle s'activa dans ses recherches et finit pas repérer la longue chevelure blonde accompagnée d'une chevelure rousse. Elle s'avançait vers eux quand on lui barra encore le chemin.

« J'adore les petites filles, elles sont à croquer. Tu veux que je te croque ? » Demanda une bête affreuse en se plaçant devant elle, un sourire infernal et la bave aux lèvres, crocs en avant.

Un loup-garou. Un horrible loup-garou qui cherchait à la croquer toute crue. Elle esquissa un pas vers la gauche, puis un vers la droite mais il la suivait comme son ombre. Si elle attendait trop, il allait se jeter sur elle et elle n'aurait aucune chance face à sa mâchoire d'acier. Elle jeta un sort de toutes ses forces, brulant une partie de sa fourrure et le faisant glapir. Elle lança un second sort pour le paralyser mais celui-ci s'inversa et eut pour conséquences de le rendre encore plus gigotant. Elle aurait dû mieux le réviser, celui-ci, pensa-t-elle.

Un sorcier se mit devant sa vue. Une crinière rousse, un catogan, c'était Bill ! Elle l'imaginait beaucoup plus loin que ça mais il avait dû voir qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et reconnaître la petite silhouette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants de douze ans qui se battaient, la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur du château.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en tout de suite, ça n'est pas ta place ! File ! Je m'occupe de lui ! » Cria-t-il en s'agitant comme un diable pour éviter les coups de griffe autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis venue aider ma sœur ! » réussit-elle à crier. « Je ne m'en irai pas ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un sort à son tour.

« Va-t'en je te dis ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu es encore là ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! »

« En effet, elle ne sait pas. Et toi non plus, mon garçon… » Crissa le loup-garou avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'attaquer de ses griffes.

Il donna un grand coup de patte dans son visage et le lui entailla profondément. Gabrielle poussa un cri de peur avant de reculer précipitamment. Elle regarda le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer un sort, elle risquait de toucher Bill ! Elle battit en retraite, à sa plus grande honte, et courut. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle, et qui pourrait aider Bill.

Elle fendit la foule des sorciers, se moquant des sorts qui fusaient autour d'elle, et chercha du regard une personne de confiance, une personne qu'elle connaissait, ou qui avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas vraiment le cas de beaucoup d'entre eux. un sort passa à un centimètre de son oreille. Une sorcière se dressait devant elle.

« Si jeune et déjà dans le mauvais camp. Tu n'as rien pour toi, ma pauvre gamine. » Susurra-t-elle. « Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi. »

Ça commençait à bien faire les gens qui en voulaient après sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle n'avait rien fait, elle cherchait juste à aider sa sœur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était acculée, il y avait plusieurs mangemorts autour d'elle, aux prises avec des sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'avantage.

« J'ai déjà mis à terre des adversaires bien plus redoutables que toi, ça va être une partie de plaisir. Un petit amusement. »

Gabrielle trembla. Cette femme était folle. Avec ses cheveux qui s'envolaient partout, ses paupières lourdement maquillées, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être complètement dingue. Et elle allait la tuer. C'était une certitude, même pas une question. Elle mit sa baguette devant elle, dans l'espoir dérisoire de se défendre. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il émanait une aura de cette femme, une aura de mort et de démence. Elle était sûre de ne pas être sa première victime, ni sa dernière d'ailleurs.

Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir prévenir quiconque des soucis que Bill avait. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier, personne ne l'entendrait dans ce vacarme. Elle était totalement seule. Et elle allait mourir, à douze ans à peine. Sans avoir pu remercier Bill. Sans avoir pu voir sa sœur se marier. Sans avoir pu la protéger. Elle espérait tellement qu'elle survive. Que son sacrifice lui donnerait un petit peu plus de temps pour se mettre à l'abri. Que pendant que l'horrible sorcière s'occupait d'elle, quelqu'un s'approcherait par derrière pour la tuer.

Gabrielle lança un dernier sort, inespéré, avant de fermer les yeux face à celui qui la toucha aussitôt en réplique. Elle tomba au sol, lourdement, et ses cheveux s'étalèrent en corolle autour de sa tête. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

Elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle avait juste voulu faire son devoir. Elle n'était pas trop jeune, elle n'était juste pas assez préparée. Mais on ne l'était sans doute jamais assez face à l'horreur. Elle n'était pas défaitiste, elle avait simplement compris que ses chances avaient été réduites à néant face à cette femme. Elle n'était pas intégriste, elle cherchait juste à aider sa sœur.

* * *

_Prochain vers: Elle est pas seule sur terre... Une idée ? :)_


	4. Narcissa Malfoy

_**Chapitre 4 : Elle est pas seule sur terre – Narcissa Malfoy**_

Toute son enfance, Narcissa avait vécu dans l'ombre de ses deux sœurs.

Bellatrix était ténébreuse, caractérielle, exigeante. Elle était la première née, leur père aurait tant voulu avoir un garçon que cela avait sans doute influencé son caractère. Elle était perfide, manipulatrice, et extrêmement douée. Narcissa se souvenait encore des Optimaux qu'elle avait toujours à Poudlard, surtout en sortilèges, matière dans laquelle elle excellait. Elle était incroyablement douée, et elle nourrissait de sombres desseins, elle voulait s'élever dans les plus hautes sphères, être reconnue pour son talent. Parfois, elle faisait peur à la petite fille que Narcissa était alors.

Andromeda était totalement différente. Elle était très intelligente également, elle avait même été à la maison Serdaigle, un choc pour le reste de sa famille. Elle n'était pas aussi noire qu'eux. Elle n'était pas aussi manipulatrice qu'eux. Les études, les livres et les enseignements de Poudlard l'intéressaient bien plus. Sans compter qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout leur vision du monde, elle ne pensait absolument pas que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux autres sorciers. Son mariage avec un né-moldu avait signé sa trahison, et Narcissa ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Elle, elle n'était que la petite dernière. Celle dont on n'avait pas vraiment voulu, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas non plus un garçon. Elle était l'accident, qu'on n'avait pas pu éviter. Elle était le vilain petit canard. Avec son visage de poupée et son émotivité, elle avait été malmenée dans cette maison où on ne jurait que par la force d'esprit. Elle avait dû apprendre à se forger une carapace, à être moins naïve. Elle avait dû courber l'échine sous les coups de son père, apprendre à se méfier de sa sœur qui ne cherchait qu'une occasion pour qu'elle soit punie. Elle avait dû prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans cette famille impitoyable.

Quand elle était allée à Poudlard, elle avait vécu dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Tout le monde la connaissait. Il était même impossible de ne pas la connaître. Quand elle posait son regard sur soi, on priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas de mauvais coup derrière la tête, qu'on ne soit pas sa prochaine cible. Narcissa avait vécu en étant sans cesse comparée à elle. Avec la honte de ne pas être comme elle, et la peur d'être prise à son tour pour cible. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa sœur l'épargne à cause de leurs liens du sang.

Elle n'avait jamais pu exprimer sa vraie personnalité. Elle avait seulement pu essayer de rester digne, de faire honneur à son nom, à la famille qu'elle représentait. Elle avait essayé de se faire le plus discrète possible tout en récoltant de bonnes notes et des compliments de la part des garçons. Bellatrix disait que tout ça n'était que futilité, et qu'elle se comportait comme une chienne à tous les aguicher et à se maquiller pour eux.

Ça n'était pas vrai. Elle cherchait simplement à se faire remarquer. A faire un beau mariage. Pour être une femme respectable. Conserver son rang élevé dans la hiérarchie sociale. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix de son époux, ses parents avaient déjà reçu plusieurs propositions, son jeune âge ne la sauverait pas toujours. Elle n'avait qu'un seul avantage par rapport à ses sœurs : sa beauté. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'utilise à bon escient, et au maximum.

Elle allait mettre le grappin sur un homme riche, un homme qui la couvrirait de cadeaux et d'argent. Avec lequel elle ne serait jamais dans le besoin. Elle lui ferait un enfant si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, pour assurer sa descendance, s'il tenait tant que ça à profiter de son corps, ce dont elle ne doutait pas vraiment, et elle vivrait tranquillement dans son manoir. Du moins, c'était ses objectifs de l'époque.

Quand elle était encore jeune, encore pure, encore innocente. A l'époque, elle pensait que c'était tout ce qui lui apporterait du bonheur, un enfant dont s'occuper, un manoir, la richesse. Un mari peu présent, occupé par ses affaires. A l'époque, elle n'avait vécu qu'une amourette avec un Serdaigle que sa sœur avait horriblement puni pour avoir approché une sang-pur de Serpentard. Elle s'en était mordu les doigts pendant des jours et n'avait plus jamais osé le regarder en face. Elle avait finalement épousé Lucius Malfoy peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard.

A présent que c'était chose faite, à présent qu'elle avait réalisé tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût le meilleur choix. Elle était seule, terriblement seule. Elle qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de ses sœurs, elle était à présent dans l'ombre de son mari. Un mari capricieux, colérique, qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Elle n'était qu'un bibelot parmi tant d'autres dans sa maison aux allures de musée. Elle n'était qu'un objet qu'il pouvait prendre à sa guise, quand il en avait envie, de la façon dont il voulait, s'arrogeant tout le plaisir de l'acte sans jamais lui en procurer. Elle servait de faire-valoir, dans les grandes réceptions auxquelles il ne l'emmenait que par obligation. Elle était la potiche, l'alibi. Elle était celle qui élevait comme elle le pouvait son héritier, pour en faire un homme aussi froid, dur et implacable que son père.

Toute sa vie, on l'avait manipulée. Toute sa vie, on l'avait utilisée, comme bon semblait à la personne qui prenait son contrôle. Elle était passée des mains de ses parents à celles de sa sœur puis de son époux. Elle n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire. Elle n'était pourtant même pas sûre d'avoir le droit de porter le titre de victime.

Elle n'avait jamais été une brave, jamais été une battante. Elle ne s'était jamais défendue. Elle n'avait jamais protesté. Elle n'avait jamais osé. Elle n'avait pas la force de caractère des gens autour d'elle, et ils l'avaient bien compris. Elle était en partie au moins responsable de sa solitude, dans cette maison qu'elle finissait par haïr malgré le peu d'humanité qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner.

Aujourd'hui, elle en avait marre d'être seule. Elle en avait marre de suivre les directives de son époux qui les menait à la faillite et à la décadence. Elle n'avait jamais porté la marque des ténèbres, elle n'avait jamais voulu s'associer à ce mage noir complètement fou que sa sœur adorait et que son pleutre de mari craignait.

Si elle n'était pas courageuse, il l'était sans doute moins encore. Il n'avait jamais osé s'élever face à celui qu'il appelait son Maître. Il l'avait laissé les traîner dans la boue. Piller leurs biens, investir leur propre demeure. Il l'avait laissé prendre leur enfant, leur fils unique, son petit garçon, pour en faire l'un de ses disciples et menacer de le tuer s'il n'accomplissait pas ce à quoi il était destiné. Et ça, Narcissa ne pouvait le supporter.

Draco était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce à quoi elle s'était accrochée toutes ces années. Il était sa seule fierté, sa bonne action, la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils meurt. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il suive le même chemin que son père, qu'il tombe dans la même déchéance, dans la même lâcheté. Elle voulait qu'il puisse repartir à zéro, un jour, dans un monde meilleur. Et par-dessus tout, elle voulait qu'il vive.

Il était quelque part, dans ce château. Il risquait sa vie pour des gens qui se fichaient totalement qu'un gamin se sacrifie pour eux. Il risquait sa vie pour un bourrage de crâne qui ne menait à rien. Il risquait sa vie pour une cause qu'il ne comprenait pas, à laquelle sa génération n'aurait jamais dû être associée. Ces combats n'étaient pas de son époque, ils étaient de la sienne, ils étaient si anciens qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se réduire à quelques élucubrations qu'on faisait à un gamin au coin du feu un soir d'hiver, pour avoir un pion de plus.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança, les aiguilles de pin de la Forêt Interdite craquant sous ses chaussures, et qu'elle sentit que le jeune Harry Potter était encore vivant, Narcissa n'hésita pas longtemps. Il savait si son fils était encore en vie. Il saurait l'épargner s'il gagnait, alors que jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui pardonnerait ses échecs. Il saurait le sauver si elle lui laissait la vie sauve. Elle saurait défendre son petit garçon devant un tribunal. Potter avait le cœur pur, le cœur bon.

« Il est mort. » Annonça-t-elle sans faillir.

Elle avait fait son choix. Elle n'était pas comme sa sœur. Entre le pouvoir et la vie, elle choisirait toujours la vie. Aussi faible soit-elle. Aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Aussi peureuse soit-elle.

* * *

_ Mes devinettes ne sont pas faciles... trouverez-vous celle-ci ? Le prochain vers est "Elle est pas commode"... Il y en a plusieurs, mais cherchez bien, elle ne fait pas partie des personnages principaux..._


	5. Augusta Londubat

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, à ma nouvelle lectrice **Trapala** d'être venue, et à **LIE** ma lectrice anonyme qui se prête si bien au jeu des devinettes (même si tu as encore perdu, désolée ! ^^). Vous me faîtes tous très plaisir..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Elle est pas commode – Augusta Londubat**_

« C'est non. »

« Mais grand-mère ! »

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien d'insister avec moi, Neville. Maintenant tu retournes dans ta chambre, et tu vas travailler. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir avant ce soir, et je vérifierai tous tes devoirs, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui grand-mère… » Murmura le petit garçon en retournant, traînant des pieds, vers l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il fut disparu, Augusta soupira. Ça n'était pas facile d'être aussi dure avec lui. Avec son visage rond, ses yeux noirs qui lui rappelaient tant Frank, son air rêveur, c'était un garçon très gentil, et parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu trop exigeante avec lui. Parfois. L'espace d'une demi-seconde. Ensuite, elle reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elles avaient la vie dure.

Alors non, Neville n'irait pas jouer dehors avec des enfants moldus rencontrés par hasard. Même s'il y avait un soleil radieux. Même si on était dimanche et qu'il avait l'occasion de s'intégrer un petit peu plus que d'ordinaire. C'était difficile, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La veille, ils étaient allés faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et le petit garçon n'avait pas pu travailler ses leçons. Quand le précepteur arriverait le lendemain matin, il fallait qu'elles soient faites, c'était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser plus longtemps sur le sujet.

Augusta était de coutume une femme sévère. Elle savait très bien la réputation qu'elle avait. Celle d'un dragon dans un manteau de velours vert. Elle n'était pas imbécile, elle entendait très bien les racontars de bonne femme sur son passage. Mais savaient-ils, tous, ce qu'elle endurait ? Savaient-ils, tous, pourquoi elle avait choisi d'adopter cette attitude dure mais néanmoins un minimum chaleureuse ?

Elle n'était pas un monstre de froideur, du moins, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle n'était pas insensible non plus. Elle comprenait la difficulté du petit garçon à vivre avec elle seule pour compagnie et pour famille. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure personne pour l'éduquer, et si elle essayait de s'adonner à la tendresse et à l'affection, ça n'était pas nécessairement son point fort.

Elle avait été élevée dans une famille de Sang-Purs et à son époque, on était bien moins tendre que ça avec les enfants. Si on ne marchait pas à la baguette, la punition était inévitable. Et elle n'était pas de la même envergure que celles qu'on donnait aujourd'hui. Combien de fois Augusta s'était-elle fait réprimander durant sa jeunesse ? Un certain nombre, sans aucun doute. Quand elle était allée à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, ses parents lui envoyaient des beuglantes à chaque fois qu'elle osait outrepasser les limites strictes qu'ils lui avaient fixées.

Ça n'était pas des plus agréables mais ça avait au moins le mérite de remettre les idées en place. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfreigne encore leurs recommandations, tout comme Franck avait outrepassé ses règles, tout comme Neville transgresserait sans doute les siennes, car sinon, ça ne serait pas un Londubat.

Augusta était sûre qu'elle pourrait être fière de lui. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle le poussait un peu, qu'elle le malmenait. Ça n'était pas la façon la plus subtile de faire, mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres.

Et puis, à son âge, élever un enfant, avait-on déjà vu ça ? Elle avait déjà eu sa dose bien des années auparavant, et il avait fallu qu'elle recommence pour ce petit d'à peine un an. Quand elle en avait eu la garde, il y avait encore tout à lui apprendre. Il fallait le surveiller à chaque instant, chaque seconde, et espérer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Elle avait dû se souvenir de tous les gestes qu'elle avait eus pour Franck et qu'elle avait oubliés au fil des années. Et recommencer à nouveau avec son petit-fils.

Oh bien sûr, elle était ravie d'en avoir la garde, Neville était un enfant adorable. Bien qu'un peu timide et maladroit, elle était certaine qu'il ferait un bon sorcier, et qu'il saurait trouver sa place à Poudlard. Elle l'imaginait à Gryffondor, comme une bonne partie de sa famille. Elle était sûre que cette maison encouragerait son épanouissement, et il ferait la fierté de leur famille. Comme ses parents.

Peut-être le comparait-elle trop à eux ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Ça n'était pas facile de justement doser. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'influence que ses paroles avaient sur le petit garçon. Il ne parlait pas énormément de ses parents. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait posé plusieurs questions, sur ce qui s'était passé, sur l'identité des coupables, leur arrestation ou non. Elle avait essayé de répondre le plus honnêtement possible, sans détours.

Ça n'était pas parce qu'il était un enfant de quelques années à peine qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la vérité. Même dure. Il fallait bien qu'il encaisse, il en entendrait parler toute sa scolarité, et les mauvaises langues ne se priveraient sans doute pas. Même si cela lui hérissait le poil rien qu'à penser qu'on puisse blasphémer sur son enfant et sa femme. Ses parents étaient des héros, ils étaient le symbole de la première guerre contre Voldemort – Augusta avait tendance à croire Dumbledore et ses idées quant à la prétendue mort du mage noir.

Depuis qu'il avait ingurgité ces connaissances, Neville ne parlait que très rarement de ses parents. Quand ils allaient à Sainte-Magouste pour les voir, elle le voyait ému et triste, elle le lisait dans son regard, mais il enfermait tout en lui. Quelque part, Augusta était peut-être cruelle de le comparer à ses héros de parents. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était ce qui forgerait son caractère, qu'il serait fier de ressembler à ses parents, d'être à leur hauteur. Elle était certaine que c'était ce qui allait le pousser à toujours demander le meilleur de lui-même, à exiger toujours plus de ses capacités et de ses résultats. Mais peut-être était-elle trop dure avec lui, peut-être ne l'encourageait-elle pas assez ? Peut-être doutait-il d'être un jour à la hauteur de ses parents, qu'elle mettait sur un piédestal elle devait l'avouer.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec ce petit garçon. Avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard. Elle avait encore plusieurs choses à lui dire. Elle verrait à ce moment-là, pour l'instant rien ne pressait. Tant qu'elle conservait son autorité, elle le maîtrisait. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de courir après un garnement qui faisait une bêtise, même si ça n'était pas le genre de son petit-fils.

L'éducation, c'était tout de même bien compliqué. Il faudrait également qu'elle en touche deux mots à Albus Dumbledore. Il saurait sans doute aider son garçon quand il en avait besoin. Augusta savait que c'était également cette année que le jeune Harry Potter allait entrer à Poudlard. Il pourrait s'en faire un ami. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait une bonne influence. Un jour, plus tard, Neville comprendrait pourquoi elle était aussi dure. C'était pour son bien.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est particulier puisque j'ai fait une entorse à la chanson et j'ai enlevé le vers "elle n'est pas comme Aude", qui ne correspondait vraiment à rien à mes yeux... Le prochain vers est donc "Elle est pas froide" ! A qui pensez-vous ?_


	6. Walburga Black

_Vous aurez compris que dans ce chapitre, c'est l'ironie que j'ai choisie pour trouver mon personnage en correspondance avec le vers... J'espère que sa description vous plaira ! _

_Merci à toutes mes nouvelles lectrices, qui m'ont fait super plaisir en se manifestant et en montrant leur enthousiasme, et merci à mes lecteurs de toujours bien sûr, qui m'encouragent toujours autant..._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour le prochain vers..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Elle est pas froide – Walburga Black**_

« Vous n'êtes qu'un glaçon ! Un iceberg ! »

Combien de fois Walburga Black n'avait-elle pas entendu ces mots ? Un certain nombre sans doute. Pourtant, ça ne l'avait jamais affectée. Elle savait pertinemment que le manque de sentiments, ou plutôt leur manque d'expression, était l'un des plus sûrs moyens pour réussir dans la vie, et pour être celle qu'on voulait devenir. Elle n'était pas une fille de mauvaise vie, elle n'était pas issue d'une petite famille, elle avait besoin d'être forte, puissante, et de conserver le rang qu'elle avait acquis par sa naissance.

Quand elle était plus jeune, sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle devait être intransigeante, intolérante. Qu'elle ne devrait jamais pleurnicher, jamais exprimé un quelconque sentiment. Elle aurait été étonnée de voir à quel point elle avait réussi. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Leur père leur avait dit qu'elle était morte à la suite d'une maladie mais Walburga savait bien ce qui s'était passé. On ne désobéissait jamais à Pollux Black. Sous aucun prétexte, aussi légitime qu'il soit. Ou on en subissait les conséquences.

La petite fille qu'elle était alors avait bien vu ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine ce soir-là. Elle avait vu sa mère se faire rouer de coup de cannes et de pied. Elle l'avait vue mourir sans flancher. Sans même supplier son époux. Sans gémir. Sans pleurer sur la vie qu'elle quittait et les enfants qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir.

Ce jour-là, à travers les barreaux de l'escalier, Walburga, du haut de ses sept ans, s'était juré de devenir comme sa mère. Aussi froide. Aussi implacable. C'était ça, la recette de la respectabilité. Elle avait ensuite aidé son père à inculquer ses mêmes principes chez ses frères, même si Alphard n'était pas des plus coopératifs. Elle avait dû le briser pour qu'il y parvienne enfin mais elle avait appris quelques années plus tard qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue. Il était encore plus têtu qu'elle ne le pensait.

En grandissant, Walburga s'était fermée aussi bien qu'elle s'était refroidie. Elle ne parlait pas énormément durant ses études à Poudlard, ne participait à aucun des complots de Serpentard. Ça n'était pas là sa place. Elle était simplement là pour tracer son chemin, trouver le meilleur époux possible, celui que son père lui désignerait et continuer sa vie respectable.

Combien de fois lui avait-on dit à cette époque qu'elle n'était pas marrante, même pour une sang-pur, qu'elle se prenait trop au sérieux ? Peut-être oui, sans doute. En attendant, elle avait sans doute conclu une des meilleures alliances de Sang-Pur en se mariant avec Orion Black. Elle avait atteint la plus vieille branche de la famille Black et avait épousé le fils unique qui en avait découlé.

Orion Black était un homme froid, aussi implacable qu'elle. Il était un homme riche, qui n'avait nul besoin de sa fortune ou de la beauté qu'elle n'avait pas. Il concluait un contrat, tout comme elle. Ils assuraient l'avenir de leur progéniture, de leur nom, de leur fortune. Ils assuraient l'avenir de la tradition des Sang-Pur, rien de plus.

Il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux, aucuns sentiments, il n'y en aurait jamais. Ils partageaient la même chose car c'était ainsi que les choses se déroulaient. Elle le laissait la toucher car elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était dans son devoir d'épouse que de satisfaire ses besoins primitifs et d'assurer leur descendance. Même si elle ne se considérait pas elle-même comme une poule pondeuse. Elle l'avait prévenu très tôt : au premier enfant de sexe masculin, elle refuserait de tomber enceinte à nouveau. Ça n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir, et c'était horriblement dégradant pour une femme de sa condition.

Elle le laissait donc la besogner comme il en avait besoin mais n'y ressentait aucun plaisir. Ça n'était vraiment qu'une formalité matrimoniale à ses yeux. Heureusement, leur premier enfant avait été un garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Sirius, du nom d'une autre étoile de la constellation, comme son père.

Malgré leur accord, Orion avait réitéré ses exigences. Si elle avait pu refuser au départ, sous prétexte d'une mauvaise santé, elle n'avait pas pu attendre bien longtemps. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la violence dont son mari avait déjà fait preuve avec certains de ses associés en affaire qui ne le satisfaisaient pas. Elle ne comptait pas finir comme sa mère. Elle était son alliée, et sa future associée, pas sa victime.

Elle avait donc cédé, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, quelques heures par semaine, acceptant toutes ses fantaisies qui la dégoûtaient. Ils avaient eu un second enfant, un garçon. Un de plus pour assurer leur descendance, et s'assurer que si l'un d'eux décédait malencontreusement, le second pourrait perpétuer leur nom et leur héritage.

Elle avait élevé ses enfants conjointement avec son mari. Elle leur avait enseigné à eux aussi la froideur et la retenue, dans chacune de leurs actions. Ils étaient les héritiers de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi avec ce nom. Les amusements étaient bannis, de même que les rires. De toute façon, Orion ne supportait pas les enfants et il n'en avait que pour assurer sa descendance.

Le moindre bruit l'exaspérait, et Walburga ne comptait pas le nombre de coups de ceintures que leurs enfants avaient reçu, particulièrement Sirius qui avait un caractère déviant. Elle n'était pas contre cette forme d'éducation, ça leur forgeait le caractère, et ça leur apprenait la discipline. Elle n'avait jamais retenu le bras d'Orion, elle devait l'avouer. Il savait se maîtriser seul, et les enfants n'avaient pas à provoquer leur courroux.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la goutte de trop. Cette fois-ci, Walburga n'appréciait absolument pas la remarque. Surtout pas de la part de son fils. A partir du moment où il avait franchi le pas de leur porte, elle l'avait banni de leur famille. Il était la symbolisation de tout ce qu'elle haïssait. Il était l'incarnation du contraire exact des valeurs qu'elle défendait. Et il était son fils, la chair de sa chair, il était sa progéniture, sa descendance. Elle l'avait élevé selon des valeurs précises, une ligne directrice, et il en avait dévié totalement, elle ne savait pas comment.

C'était une remise en cause de son éducation, de ses méthodes, et elle n'avait pas supporté l'affront. Ce freluquet se permettait de critiquer des générations et des générations de Black, d'éducation stricte et droite, de valeurs du sang et de la puissance, au moyen d'arguments fallacieux, et de sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire dans son cœur.

Il était sa plus grande défaite. Sa plus grande honte. Et elle avait pris soin d'effacer cet enfant de son esprit. Elle n'avait plus qu'un fils à élever, un fils à éduquer. Et celui-ci allait faire sa fierté en faisant partie des Mangemorts, en acceptant la marque des ténèbres comme elle le voulait. Il allait faire de grandes choses et propager ses idées à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Il était son Petit Prince.

* * *

_Le prochain vers sera: "Elle est pas chaude"... J'ai choisi d'utiliser encore une fois l'ironie. Un indice ? Il s'agit d'une jeune fille qui était à Poudlard durant les tomes de JKR..._

_Des avis ? Des idées ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :)_


End file.
